Island of the Dreams
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: Uma nova ilha. Uma nova aventura. A mesma tripulação. E um inimigo que os mugiwara nunca imaginaram enfrentar: seus sonhos
1. Welcome Or not

– Ah, hoje o dia está tão chato! - Resmungou o garoto enquanto admirava o céu imenso, com suas nuvens brancas que mais pareciam algodão doce. - Sanji! Quero comer! - Levantou-se num salto e correu atrás do cozinheiro loiro de seu navio.

– E quando é que você não quer, Luffy?! - O capitão começou a rir e se agarrou no pé do chefe:

– Por favor! Por favor! Faça um prato igual ao da Robin e da Nami! Sanji, se eu fosse mulher, tenho certeza que estaria comendo algo agora! - O cozinheiro estava prestes a bater na pessoa grudada em sua perna quando uma rena e um homem narigudo avançaram nele e agarraram seu braço:

– Também queremos comida! - Seus olhos brilhavam e Sanji tentava escapar deles de alguma forma, qualquer forma.

– Me larguem! Seus idiotas, me larguem agora! Eu vou acabar com vocês!

– Sanji-kun - Uma voz sensual surgiu acima deles - Será que poderia buscar mais água gelada? Está tão quente aqui! - A moça estava jogando todo o seu charme: usava uma blusa decotada, deixando seus seios falarem por si e tentava ajeitar delicadamente a alça da blusa que tinha caído "acidentalmente".

– HAI! NAMI-SWAAAAAAN! - Os três garotos foram arremessados por ele, que saiu correndo em direção a cozinha com um olhar apaixonado e decidido: essa seria a sua bebida do... amor!

– Chopper! Tenho uma missão para você como seu capitão! - A rena se colocou em posição de sentido

– Sim, capitão! Estou ouvindo! - Sua voz era fofa e agradável de ser escutada

– Oe, oe, eu que sou o capitão daqui! - Chopper encarou Luffy por 3 segundos e depois o Usopp. Estava claramente confuso

– Sente-se e ouça Luffy-kun! Tenho certeza que não tem plano melhor para conquistar comida! - Ao ouvir a palavra "comida", Luffy logo se sentou e começou a prestar atenção, os olhos brilhavam mais que antes (se é que isso seja possível) e da sua boca era possível notar uma pequena baba escorrendo

– Chopper! Vá e seduza o Sanji! Luffy! Venha comigo e assista ao grandioso plano do Capitãaaaao Usopp! - Ambos concordaram e correram para suas posições. Chopper vestia um vestido amarelo, todo florido. E tinha colocado duas laranjas por dentro dele para parecerem seios. Usava uma folha de bananeira como peruca e um batom vermelho.

– Usopp! Você é um gênio! Com certeza vai funcionar! - Os dois tinham um enorme sorriso no rosto quando Sanji finalmente deixou a cozinha

– Sanji-kun! - Chopper fez a sua voz mais adorável e levantou uma parte de seu vestido para mostrar a beleza de suas pernas (peludas) - Será que tem espaço para mais uma linda rena no seu coração? Sanji-kun!

– Era donzela! - Usopp gritou e Chopper começou a chorar - Você estragou o grande plano do Usopp! Chopper, não chore! Mas, você estragou tudo!

– Eu sinto muito! Eu tentei fazer o meu melhor... pelo grupo! Eu... eu...

– Tudo bem Chopper, nós sabemos que podemos contar com você! - Luffy o abraçou - Mas, eu realmente queria minha carne... porque você fez isso? - E então, os dois choraram juntos. Um pelo plano estragado e o outro pela comida inexistente.

– Oe, oe, quando vocês pensam em terminar com essa palhaçada? Eu que deveria estar chorando! - Enquanto Usopp gritava, Chopper e Luffy choramingavam e sussurravam palavras impossíveis de se entender, Sanji ficava vermelho de raiva e Nami e Robin assistiam àquilo tudo sem esperança alguma:

– Eles nunca vão tomar jeito! - Disseram ao mesmo tempo

– Vocês! Vocês acham mesmo... Acham mesmo que alguém como eu... cairia num truque barato desses?! - Ele falou com toda a sua força e encarava os três com muita raiva

– Sim! - Sinceridade é algo que não falta nos mugiwara. E com isso, os três foram jogados mais uma vez para o espaço com o chute do Sanji

– Chopper! - Gritou Usopp

– Comida! - Choramingou Luffy

– Meus seios! - Desejou Chopper, ao vê-los caindo no mar

– Ilha! - Usopp apontou para o lado direito do navio - Luffy, uma nova ilha! Veja!

– Lá deve ter carne! Vamos, Nami! Vamos para a ilha! Vamos, Vamos! - Ele estava todo animado: a ilha, a esperança de ter comida e o céu, com um sol realmente bonito. Mas, toda essa magia passou quando ele caiu com tudo em cima do Chopper. E depois com o Usopp caindo em cima dele, fazendo um tremendo barulho e despertando a atenção de todos

– Parem de estragar o navio! - Berrou Franky

– Foi o Sanji que caiu? - Perguntou Zoro, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto

– Por acaso está tendo uma festa? Toda festa precisa de música, yohohoho - Comemorava Brook ao som de Binks no Sake

– Só música mesmo para acalmar esse navio - Sorriu Robin, que tentava ajudar o Chopper a se recuperar da queda

– Marimo de merda! Vou te mostrar do que sou capaz! - Colocou a bebida da Nami sobre o balcão e se posicionou:

– Collier sh...

– Pode vir com tudo, love Cook! - Sacou duas espadas e estava prestes a colocar a terceira na boca, quando foi interrompido por uma certa donzela, se é que podemos chamá-la assim:

– Parem agora! - Ela ficou entre os dois. Os encarava com reprovação. - Francamente, quando vocês dois vão crescer em? De qualquer forma, é o seguinte: temos uma nova ilha à nossa frente. Fiquem posicionados! Vamos atracar! - A ruiva sorriu confiante:

– Sanji, minha bebida! Zoro, seu lugar! Temos muito trabalho a fazer, uma tempestade está vindo! - Olhou em direção a ilha e com seriedade, falou:

– Pelo visto, não somos muito bem-vindos aqui.

– Hai! Nami-saaaaan! - Entregou a bebida e foi ajudar os outros a ajustarem o navio para aguentar a ventania

– Isso não é novidade. Piratas nunca são bem-vindos, ainda mais os com espadas sedentas por sangue! - Todos sorriram e se seguraram firme. Não sabiam o que estava por vir. Entretanto, sabiam que gostariam de estar lá para descobrir.

Com a agitação repentina do mar, o navio balançava de um lado para o outro agressivamente. Porém, os mugiwara continuavam seguindo em direção a nova ilha, graças às velas içadas e ao peso e força do navio, que aguentava firmemente os alavancos.

– Ei, estão todos bem? - Berrava o capitão, que tentava ao máximo se segurar no seu lugar favorito: a carranca com formato de leão localizada na proa do navio. Enquanto Chopper era segurada pela Robin, que se mantinha firme por causa do poder da sua Akuma no Mi. Franky se apoiava na lateral do navio, assim como o resto da tripulação, exceto Usopp, que estava segurando a perna da Nami.

– Pessoal, só mais um pouco! A tempestade já vai passar, tenho certeza! Franky, prepare-se para atracar o navio! - A ruiva respirou profundamente e com a maior paz, sim, essa era a maior paz dela, falou:

– USOPP! Dá para largar minha perna? Porque você não foi atrás da Robin? USOPP! Da próxima você vai ver! - O narigudo apenas riu e tentando se mostrar corajoso, disse:

– Nami, eu estou aqui... para te proteger! - E tudo que ele ganhou foi um chute da perna que estava livre

– Eu é que estou te protegendo, idiota! Franky, ouviu o que eu disse?

– Pode deixar! Hoje eu estou me sentindo SUUUPER!

– Yosh! Vamos finalmente aterrissar! - Gritou todo animado, com os braços envolvendo o leão - Finalmente!

– Luffy! Não estamos voando, não se pode usar aterrissar! - Explicou Franky, o membro da tripulação mais perto dele no momento

– Eh? Não pode? Para mim era tudo a mesma coisa - Ele começou a rir sozinho e depois encarou a ilha por alguns instantes:

– Uma nova aventura nos aguarda! Posso sentir!

As nuvens negras começaram a desaparecer

– Espero que tenha muito sakê e um lugar bom para treinar

O mar passou a se acalmar

– Espero conseguir novos ingredientes e ver muitas mellorines

O céu voltou a ter aquele tom claro e agradável

– Irei atrás de remédios e livros, vou me esforçar!

O Sol estava radiante

– Eu farei compras. Ou melhor: as compras virão até mim, assim como os lindos tesouros que encontrarei

Já era possível ver uma pequena cidade rodeada de imensas árvores, todas com um verde cheio de vida e com flores das mais variadas cores e tons.

– Nesse caso, acompanharei a Nami - "Depois arranjo um jeito de sumir e descobrir um pouco mais sobre a história deste lugar" - Pensou consigo mesma

E ao longe, uma fumaça preta invadia um determinado local, tirando a impressão de prosperidade e silêncio que antes reinava sobre a ilha.

– Pelo visto, antes de irmos atrás da comida e da diversão, vamos direto para a confusão! Eh! Rimou! Yohoho - Nami deu um tapa no Brook e assentiu:

– Sim, é para lá que vocês vão, enquanto Robin e eu procuraremos pelo tesouro!

– Nami-san, não posso permitir. Deve ser perigoso duas damas como vocês, andarem numa ilha tão deserta e desconhecida... Permita a minha companhia ao lado de vocês - Ajoelhado e com uma rosa na mão, Sanji era ignorado pela ruiva. Ela estava conversando sorridente com Robin e de costas para ele

– Certo, você me convenceu, Robin! Vamos todos juntos para lá, deve ser mais seguro - Robin concordou

– E assim, acabamos com o perigo mais rápido e fazemos o que precisamos fazer

– Combinado então: iremos todos juntos! - Gritou a ruiva

– Exceto eu e o Usopp - Ele se aproximou da Nami:

– Preciso que ele compre os materiais necessários para o conserto do navio. Algumas pequenas coisas foram danificadas. E eu ficarei aqui para vigiar o Sunny

– Certo! - Afirmou Luffy, ao descer da carranca. Pessoal, vamos! Antes que seja tarde demais para chutar a bunda de alguém. E vocês sabem... onde tem fumaça, tem churrasco! Vamos!

– Então é por isso que ele quer tanto ir para lá - Disseram em uníssono

Com o navio já atracado e as emoções à flor da pele, todos desceram, inclusive Franky, para se despedir e desejar boa sorte. Contudo, ao pisarem na ilha, uma voz ecoou na mente deles:

_Bem-vindos à ilha dos sonhos. Sonho ou realidade, vocês decidem_

Todos pararam subitamente. Era como se estivessem em transe, como se o tempo tivesse paralisado. E após dois minutos, voltaram a correr em direção à ilha, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquela voz, tivesse sido apenas um sonho

– Pessoal, tomem cuidado! E Usopp, não demore!

– Pode deixar Franky, será moleza! - Ele acenou e depois olhou para um certo cara de cabelo verde à sua esquerda:

– Oe, Zoro, não é nessa direção!

E assim, partiram


	2. Canção de Ninar

Todos os mugiwara correram em direção à fumaça, exceto Usopp, que apesar de acompanhá-los buscava encontrar uma loja de ferramentas, para dessa forma, comprar o material necessário e consertar o Sunny Go o quanto antes. O navio não tinha grandes problemas, na verdade. Porém, quanto mais impecável ele ficasse, melhor para todos. Com certeza Franky não se importaria caso não achassem as ferramentas, mas é sempre bom navegar pelo mar com o navio cem por cento funcionando.

Os pensamentos do Usopp logo foram afastados ao sentir um grande impacto nas costas – Luffy havia parado de correr repentinamente, fazendo com que cada um da tripulação esbarrasse na pessoa da sua frente: Nami bateu com tudo no capitão, o fazendo cair de cara no chão, Sanji acabou esbarrando em Nami e logo um sangramento nasal começou a acontecer, seus olhos foram substituídos por um enorme coração e sua consciência havia sido perdida – nunca havia ficado tão perto do lindo corpo da Nami - e Zoro acabou caindo em cima do Usopp, levantando-se rapidamente e fingindo que nada aconteceu, enquanto Robin, Chopper e Brook haviam ficado um pouco para trás, conseguindo parar a tempo.

–O que houve capitão-kun? – Perguntara Robin, tentando disfarçar o riso.

Luffy erguera seu rosto e com um brilho enorme nos olhos, conseguira finalmente responder:

– Carne... Consigo ver muita carne! E comida! Estamos... No paraíso! – Ele estava prestes a sair correndo quando finalmente sentiu algo atingir sua cabeça com tudo e um enorme galo nascer.

– Nunca mais pare desse jeito! – Gritou a ruiva, que agora limpava sua calça, ajeitava seu cabelo e deixava o jovem rapaz ali, deitado e sofrendo – Idiota... – Ela olhou para o chão e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mostrando-se decepcionada.

Ainda no chão, o moreno ouviu passos e conseguiu ver alguém se aproximando. Por enquanto, só via os sapatos da pessoa, usava algo parecido com um chinelo.

– Pessoal, tem alguém vindo... Fiquem preparados! – Usopp e Luffy finalmente se posicionaram, assim como Sanji, que recebeu uma pequena ajuda do médico da tripulação para conseguir recobrar sua consciência e proteger as damas que tanto ama:

– Não tenham medo, Robin-chwan, Nami-swan! – Sussurrava ele, sem perceber que as duas estavam à sua frente e quem ele realmente estava protegendo eram Usopp e Brook – Mas que merda é essa? Quando é que vocês vieram parar aqui, seus idiotas? – Gritava o loiro, enfurecido, recebendo como resposta apenas um sinal de silêncio por parte dos dois, ficando com mais raiva ainda.

Todos estavam quietos e observando atentamente cada passo, cada movimento dado pela pessoa desconhecida, que caminhava vagarosamente e não parecia tê-los visto ainda. À medida que ela se aproximava, era possível ouvir algumas palavras sussurradas ao vento. Não... A pessoa estava cantando. Uma música calma e suave, uma música de ninar.

– Tapem os ouvidos! – Berrou Luffy, um pouco sonolento e com as mãos sobre as orelhas. Os outros fizeram o mesmo e finalmente eles conseguiram deixar de ver apenas uma silhueta: a pessoa que chegava cada vez mais perto era na verdade, uma senhora. Ela estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto e carregava uma cesta cheia de frutas.

– Boa tarde – Ela acenou para a tripulação e eles continuavam olhando desconfiados, sem responder – Eles não devem ter me ouvido... Estão com os ouvidos tampados... – Ela respirou calmamente e logo em seguida soltou um berro:

– Boa tarde! – Todos ficaram assustados ao ver a força daquela velha e antes que pudessem perceber, já estavam a cumprimentando e sem as mãos em suas respectivas orelhas – Acho que nunca vi vocês por aqui, são visitantes?! – Luffy se colocou na frente de todos e a respondeu:

– Meu nome é Monkey D. Luffy e eu serei o Rei dos piratas! – A senhora deu um breve riso e depois assentiu:

– Então vocês são piratas, huh... Faz tempo que não vejo alguém confiante como você, rapazinho - Luffy sorriu em resposta e logo em seguida lembrou-se de algo importante:

– Porque você estava querendo que a gente dormisse? É uma inimiga? – Nami bateu mais uma vez nele e gritou:

– Você acha mesmo que ela iria responder?! Baka! – O capitão resmungou algo e ficou passando a mão sobre o seu novo ferimento.

– Ah, aquela era a música favorita da minha filha... Não era uma música com algum tipo de poder para fazer dormir, mas deve ter tido efeito sobre você! – Todos da tripulação riram e pensaram exatamente o mesmo: "é a cara do Luffy fazer isso"

– Francamente... Ainda não entendo como deixamos você ser nosso capitão! – Nami sempre reclamara das atitudes dele. Porém, sempre acreditou no futuro Rei dos piratas. Afinal, ele era muitas vezes um completo idiota. Mas, também, sempre surpreendia a todos. E era essa a incrível razão dele ser tão importante para aquela tripulação.

– Ah, eu estou preparando comida aqui por perto... Se quiserem ficar para almoçar! – Os olhos do Luffy brilharam e todos já sabiam o caminho que iriam seguir no momento. Na verdade, eles já estavam indo para lá desde o início. E pelo visto, a frase do capitão sobre onde tem fumaça, tem churrasco, estava correta dessa vez.

Os queridos mugiwara acompanharam a senhora e vez ou outra trocavam palavras entre si, sobre assuntos quaisquer. E às vezes davam enormes gargalhadas. Estava tudo indo muito bem e sendo extremamente divertido e para melhorar a situação, já era possível sentir o cheiro delicioso da carne.

– Comida! – Gritou o moreno, com uma pequena baba escorrendo de seus lábios

– Sentem-se por favor, eu irei servi-los! – A senhora, acompanhada de Robin que se dispôs a ajudar, começou a preparar o prato de cada um

– Você ia comer tudo isso sozinha? – Tinha muito alimento ali. E os piratas não haviam visto ninguém na ilha, a não ser aquela moça.

– Como se uma velha como eu tivesse estômago suficiente para isso tudo – Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso e prosseguiu:

– Eu sempre preparo a mais. Às vezes visitantes aparecem, ou até mesmo aproveito e alimento os animais da ilha... – A morena ainda não estava certa sobre tudo aquilo, mas aceitou a resposta sem questionar. Mesmo assim, ainda havia algo de suspeito naquela mulher, porque eles andaram um longo percurso e não avistaram nada, apenas plantas mesmo. E tanto a arqueóloga quanto a navegadora, nunca haviam ouvido falar sobre essa ilha. Elas discutiram sobre isso enquanto caminhavam para o churrasco.

Elas já haviam terminado de preparar tudo e estavam prestes a colocar na mesa. Porém, Robin surpreendeu a velha senhora com uma pergunta um tanto quanto... Incômoda:

– Onde sua filha está...? – A mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente e apontou para o céu. Robin sussurrou algo como um "sinto muito" e as duas prosseguiram.

– Aqui as comidas, meus queridos! Fiquem à vontade para comer o quanto quiserem! – Luffy foi o primeiro a se atracar, seguido por Chopper, Usopp e Brook, enquanto Nami, Zoro e Robin foram atrás do sakê, Sanji apreciava a comida e de vez em quando pedia a receita para a moça que havia os recebido tão bem – Fico feliz de ver pessoas tão famintas! Ah, é verdade, quase ia me esquecendo... Meu nome é Haruka, prazer em conhecê-los! - Todos levantaram seus copos e brindaram, inclusive a nova conhecida:

– Kanpai!

Após todos estarem extremamente cheios e satisfeitos, Haruka lhes apresentou um lugar para descansarem e colocarem suas energias em dia. Todos agradeceram veementemente e partiram para seus devidos quartos.

No quarto onde Nami, Robin e Chopper estavam, Robin decidiu falar sobre suas suspeitas:

– Não sei se podemos confiar nela, Navegadora-san! – A morena estava sussurrando e amiga escutava atentamente, assim como o médico da tripulação – Alguma coisa me diz que ela já sabia que estávamos chegando... E eu realmente não acho que ela goste de piratas.

– Também estou com o pé atrás. Porém, ela nos tratou tão bem. E é até complicado ser rude com uma velhinha, não é? – O rosto da Nami foi tomado por uma expressão de medo – Será... que ela vai cobrar por nossa estadia aqui? – Chopper abraçou Nami e pediu para ela se acalmar, fazendo a navegadora se concentrar novamente.

– Está decidido, iremos embora amanhã mesmo dessa ilha! – Os dois concordaram e deitaram em suas camas. Como só havia duas, Chopper dormiu ao lado de Robin – O único problema vai ser convencer o Luffy... – Os dois concordaram e finalmente estavam todos daquele quarto dormindo.

Luffy, Brook, Sanji , Usopp e Zoro haviam ficado juntos. E felizmente, havia cama suficiente para eles.

– Quanto tempo não éramos bem recebidos, não é? – Comentou o narigudo enquanto arrumava sua cama para poder finalmente relaxar.

– Sim, a Hakura-san é muito simpática! – O capitão já estava deitado e tentava ao máximo se esforçar para continuar acordado e ouvir a conversa.

– Luffy-san, é Haruka! Yohohoho – Brook já estava quase dormindo, assim como Zoro, que apenas murmurou algo como um breve boa noite e passou a cochilar profundamente em questão de segundos.

Sanji era o único de pé, por isso apagou o interruptor e finalmente se jogou com tudo na cama, apagando rapidamente.

Todos os mugiwara descansavam perfeitamente, felizes e com a barriga cheia. Com exceção, é claro, do Franky, ele se encontrava no Sunny e esperava ansiosamente pela chegada do Usopp, o ciborgue já estava ficando impaciente pela demora. Mas, ele já deveria saber: o Usopp nunca foi muito rápido em fazer as coisas, ainda mais numa ilha desconhecida.

E enquanto Franky desejava mais rapidez, próximo ao local onde os chapéus de palha dormiam, uma voz sussurrava uma antiga canção de ninar, desejando silêncio e paz.

Uma canção capaz de fazer até mesmo os mais fortes sonharem.

Sonharem com seus maiores desejos e expectativas.

Apenas sonharem..._ Para sempre_.

– Durmam, meus queridinhos. Agora irei resolver alguns negócios restantes.

E com isso, a senhora partiu.


	3. Essência

- Princesa Nami – Uma mulher com voz suave sussurrara próximo ao rosto da jovem que dormia tranquilamente sobre uma cama de casal extremamente confortável e apenas dela. A garota não havia sequer se mexido, até a mulher cutucá-la levemente no rosto e chamar pelo seu nome mais uma vez, fazendo-a abrir os olhos lentamente.

A ruiva logo se assustou ao perceber o ambiente onde estava: olhava para todos aqueles móveis luxuosos e não conseguia ter nenhuma lembrança de ter vivido realmente ali. Não fazia ideia de quem eram aquelas pessoas e nem como havia chegado num lugar tão bonito. Era como se a mente dela lutasse para descobrir algo sobre o seu passado e também sobre o seu presente. Ou seja, sobre toda a sua vida. E aquilo estava a assustando. Além de causar fortes dores de cabeça.

– O café da manhã está pronto e o Rei está a sua espera... – A mulher sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da Nami – Coloque o vestido mais bonito e desça, está bem? – A faxineira finalmente se levantou e saiu, seguida por mais duas pessoas, também empregados da casa.

Ainda confusa, a ruiva finalmente conseguiu acordar e começar a se arrumar. Ela havia demorado um bocado para achar a porta do guarda-roupa, afinal, seu quarto tinha tantas portas e armários que era até difícil conseguir localizar tudo adequadamente, parecia um labirinto. E aquilo era somente o quarto dela! Imagina o resto da casa... Mansão... Palácio. Só de pensar nisso, seus olhos brilhavam.

Riqueza sempre fora tudo para ela e de alguma forma, conseguia se lembrar disso perfeitamente bem, só não sabia a razão, o motivo para amar tanto o dinheiro. Mas, ela pensou que deveria ser o óbvio: ter tudo o que quisesse. O dinheiro era capaz de garantir isso, não era?!

– Hm... O vestido mais bonito... – Após passar os olhos sobre todas as roupas penduradas e apreciar devidamente, finalmente escolhera a peça "ideal" e tirou do cabide, levando-a consigo até o banheiro e tomando um delicioso banho. É verdade, ela não sabia nada sobre esse lugar e muito menos sobre as pessoas que a acordaram hoje. No entanto, estava à vontade ali. E estava fazendo apenas o que mandaram: se arrumando. Portanto, não havia o que temer ou se envergonhar.

Ela fechou o chuveiro e retirou a touca da cabeça após se secar com uma toalha pendurada atrás da porta, fazendo seus cabelos cacheados cair perfeitamente sob seus ombros, ficando ainda mais encantadora.

Nami segurou o vestido e passou a observá-lo: era rosa claro, volumoso, comprido e com mangas longas. Parecia ser justo no busto, além de ter um pequeno decote e vir acompanhado com um corpete simples, com a função de manter o corpo esguio e a postura. Havia também um colar perolado junto dele, dando um toque a mais no conjunto, assim como os brincos e o lindo anel. Realmente não era fácil usar uma roupa como aquela logo de manhã. Mas, estava satisfeita com o resultado – ela havia ficado maravilhosa, não tinha como negar.

E continuava se perguntando como não conseguia se lembrar de ter tido aquele tipo de vida. Até porque, todas as roupas cabiam perfeitamente nela, tornando tudo ainda mais estranho. E todos sabiam seu nome. Onde diabos ela estava, afinal?!

Com esses pensamentos incomodando sua mente, ela abriu a porta do quarto e estava prestes a se juntar com o Rei, até avistar duas passagens – uma para o lado direito e outra para o esquerdo. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo... Tudo em vão, pois estava prestes a se desesperar e arrancar seus cabelos. O lugar era realmente como ela imaginara: um maldito labirinto.

– Por favor, me acompanhe – Um homem educado apareceu de repente ao seu lado, dando um pequeno susto nela, que se recompôs logo e aceitou o braço oferecido pelo rapaz, sendo guiada por ele até a mesa onde o Rei se encontrava de costas e admirando a bela paisagem da enorme janela localizada na sala de jantar.

A ruiva sentou-se silenciosamente e esperou o homem decidir se virar. Não queria interromper o momento dele e imaginou que não poderia começar a comer sem a presença de todos à mesa. Por isso, ficou ali, no canto dela, somente observando a comida sendo colocada e a linda manhã que estava tendo.

– Logo a Rainha estará aqui – Ela o ouviu dizer e percebeu que ele sorria largamente – E poderemos comer como uma família – A cadeira foi girando aos poucos e eu estava prestes a visualizar a aparência do Rei. Só de pensar nisso, começou a suar frio e não sabia se era por ele emanar algum tipo de energia negativa, misteriosa ou pelo fato de ser "o Rei".

Finalmente conseguira vê-lo. E com isso, seus olhos se arregalaram, um sentimento denominado raiva começou a dominá-la e tudo isso só aumentou ao ver quem era a rainha. Desespero, dor e incredulidade. Tudo isso se passava pela cabeça da ruiva e as fortes dores de cabeça só aumentavam, assim como lembranças surgiam desesperadamente e sem uma ordem exata. Mas, aquelas duas pessoas... Ela não tinha como esquecê-las!

_Nojiko! Nami! Amo vocês!_

_Arlong! Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!_

_Bellemere-san!_

– Bellemere – A garota murmurou entre lágrimas, não conseguia entender como... Como ela estava ali, viva?! E ao lado dele? De um ser tão imprestável e nojento como ele?! – Vo-você está viva... – Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar. Era impossível! Ela havia visto Bellemere morrer, e não importava o quanto ela desejasse, o quanto ela tivesse pedido: a mulher de cabelos rosados nunca havia voltado. E agora, ela estava bem ali na sua frente.

A mulher apenas assentiu e ocupou o seu lugar, esboçando um leve sorriso e a encarando nos olhos, com uma expressão de compreensão e alívio.

– É tão bom vê-la novamente! – Bellemere começou a preparar o seu prato: a mesa estava recheada de comida e bebida – panqueca, pão, suco, iogurte, leite, bolo, ovos, bacon e tudo que fosse possível comer logo pela manhã. E enquanto ela se servia calmamente, Nami continuava em pânico, levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira e batendo fortemente na mão da mulher, derrubando o prato e fazendo todos ao redor ficarem atônitos.

– Não... Você não é ela! Bellemere nunca seria tão fria assim! – Aos berros, Nami deixou a sala e falou com o primeiro mordomo que encontrou:

– Onde fica a saída? – Ele apontou para o fim do corredor e a "princesa" agradeceu. Com as duas mãos segurando o vestido e o coração assustado, ela se pôs a correr com toda a sua força e fôlego. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. E com certeza, naquele palácio, não encontraria nada.

Conseguiu ouvir a risada que tanto a perturbou e passou a correr ainda mais. Estava com nojo daquela cena ridícula. Daquele choro desnecessário. Ela não havia reencontrado Bellemere... Deveria ser algum tipo de visão, miragem. Ou alguém se passando por ela. Alguém extremamente infeliz e aprontando uma peça dessas.

Finalmente ela havia se distanciado o suficiente, não ouvindo mais aquelas gargalhadas insuportáveis e podendo se recuperar um pouco do cansaço: bastou encostar-se a uma árvore qualquer para conseguir perceber a presença dos guardas reais, voltando a fugir e ficar ofegante mais uma vez.

– Princesa! O Rei está preocupado com você! – Gritavam, tentando fazê-la voltar. Mas, aquelas palavras... Pareciam tão falsas quanto a própria existência da Bellemere.

"E agora, como faço?" era tudo o que Nami conseguia pensar. Uma hora, eles logo a alcançariam e a cidade estava extremamente longe. Talvez se conseguisse se esconder numa mata... Porém, se eles a encontrassem... Seria simplesmente o fim: ela voltaria ao castelo e aconteceria como nos contos de fadas – ficaria presa para sempre numa masmorra qualquer.

– Socorro! – Ela gritava a plenos pulmões, implorando que alguém a ouvisse. E como se um anjo tivesse caído do céu, alguém envolveu um dos braços ao redor da barriga dela e o outro tampou a sua boca, evitando que ela berrasse e denunciasse seu mais novo esconderijo – os galhos de uma enorme árvore.

Enquanto ela retomava o fôlego, o homem observava os perseguidores e esperava silenciosamente que partissem. Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente eles desistiram e os dois puderam conversar entre si.

– Muito obrigada! – Ela o abraçou e enxugou as lágrimas restantes – Se não fosse você... Eu... Eu estou confusa! – O homem apenas assentiu e sorriu para ela:

– Para dizer a verdade, eu também estou! Hoje eu acordei e... Era como se eu não fizesse parte disso, sabe? – A ruiva ficou espantada ao ouvir tais palavras – era exatamente como ela estava se sentindo pela manhã - e ao olhar para baixo e notar o imenso tamanho da árvore, se perguntara pela primeira vez como ele havia conseguido puxá-la para cima com seus braços.

– Como você conseg... – Ela foi interrompida por ele, que esticou o seu braço como borracha e a fez se calar, extremamente espantada. O moreno jogou sua cabeça para trás e começou a rir alto, com as duas mãos na barriga.

– Você precisava ver seu rosto! Foi tão engraçado! – Nami mirou o rapaz por alguns segundos e ao perceber que ele estava rindo dela, não pode evitar que seu rosto adquirisse um tom mais vermelho.

– Não é nada engraçado! – Ela berrara – E como você consegue fazer isso? – O garoto se recompôs e conseguiu dizer:

– Não sei exatamente... Sei que comi alguma fruta e fiquei assim. Sei também que... – Ele suspirou e apontou para o chapéu de palha da sua cabeça - Quando olho para o meu chapéu, lembro de um homem muito importante para mim. Eu consigo ver claramente a aparência dele. Mas, sempre quando estou prestes a ouvir o nome dele... As lembranças se vão... – A voz dele adquiriu um tom melancólico e a ruiva conseguiu compreender: deve ser doloroso conhecer alguém importante e não conseguir sequer lembrar seu nome. Nami se aproximou do rapaz e dessa vez fitou intensamente o chapéu, conseguindo obter mais memórias. Dessa vez, felizes.

_Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy! E vou ser o Rei dos Piratas!_

_Luffy... Me ajude! Mas é CLARO QUE SIM!_

_Nami... Você é minha Nakama!_

_O caminho de um pirata é estar preparado para arriscar a própria vida!_

– Monkey D. Luffy – Ela sussurrou e o moreno, perplexo por ela saber o nome dele, olhava confuso para aquele rosto abalado, que parecia ter se desligado do mundo – Rei... Rei dos piratas? – Os dois permaneceram calados e se estranhando por algum tempo. Não estavam compreendendo aquela situação. Tudo parecia sem conexão alguma. E estranho demais. Os dois pareciam estar pensando em algo, em alguma solução.

– Os encontrei! – Gritou alguém lá de baixo, determinado a derrubar a árvore e antes que a ruiva pudesse ter qualquer reação, o garoto a segurou pela cintura e foi pulando de árvore em árvore, até alcançar finalmente a sua carroça e jogar a jovem donzela de qualquer jeito na parte de trás, gritando um pedido de desculpas que mal foi ouvido por ela, que encontrava os melhores xingamentos possíveis dentro da sua cabeça:

– Quando chegarmos sabe-se lá onde, você vai ver! – O moreno achava tudo aquilo muito engraçado e mal ligava para as palavras rudes da sua nova companheira. Muito pelo contrário... Considerava ela incrivelmente divertida e não se importava de tê-la como acompanhante por alguns dias. Com certeza eles viveriam uma jornada incrível. Mas, ele não achava que ela fosse aceitar aquilo facilmente.

Enquanto o cavalo puxava a carroça numa velocidade adequada – capaz de fugir dos guardas e incapaz de machucar a mulher lá atrás – Nami tentava puxar conversa com o seu "salvador":

– Você é da cidade? – Ele confirmou e fez o cavalo mudar de direção:

– Estava procurando por comida... Para mim e para todos lá da cidade – Ela não pode evitar de sorrir e finalmente se lembrou:

– Aé, eu me esqueci de se apresentar! Meu nome é Nami e... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar, o rapaz pareceu entrar em algum tipo de transe e o cavalo perdeu a direção, fazendo Nami pensar rápido e segurar o braço do moreno, jogando-o para o chão, junto com ela.

– Tsc... Você é muito pesado! – Ela sabia que ele não estava ouvindo e por isso, complementou com um sorriso bobo no rosto:

– E muito idiota também... – Dessa vez, quem ria sozinha era ela. E antes que pudesse aproveitar esse momento, o garoto resmungou algo:

– Na... mi...? – Ela o jogou para longe e sentou-se rapidamente:

– Si... Sim?


	4. Nature

O moreno, ainda um tanto quanto desacordado, apontara vagarosamente para o lado direito e tentava arduamente esboçar um sorriso. No entanto, sua cabeça latejava fortemente e tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi voltar a fechar os olhos e deixar seu rosto cair com tudo sobre a pequena parte de areia entre toda aquela mata.

A "princesa" olhara para o local indicado e sua boca logo formou um perfeito "O", deixando um pequeno ruído escapar: a carroça estava indo para longe, juntamente com o cavalo do rapaz que acabara de conhecer. Na verdade, quando olhou para aquele chapéu, certas imagens apareceram em sua mente e segundo elas, os dois pareciam ter se falado, visto há muito tempo. Afinal, agora ela possuía cabelos longos e não curtos.

A mulher se pôs a correr, disposta a ter o cavalo dele de volta. Era o mínimo a se fazer por alguém que salvou sua vida. E por mais que ela colocasse suas pernas para funcionar, o cavalo estava muito assustado e partia a toda velocidade, deixando-a um tanto quanto desapontada.

– Quando ele acordar... Provavelmente ficará uma fera – Ela olhou para o chão e viu que ainda estava com seu sapato desconfortável e vestido incrivelmente lindo, porém incômodo: trazia lembranças ruins e não era mais adequado para um momento como o que ela estava vivendo, tomando uma decisão enfim: ela se abaixou e com as duas mãos segurando a barra do vestido firmemente, o rasgou com tudo. Fazendo o mesmo logo em seguida com as mangas, ganhando uma aparência selvagem e atraente, já que agora suas belas pernas torneadas estavam à mostra. Por último, tirou os sapatos e manteve-se descalça, olhando determinada para o homem deitado uns cinco metros à frente dela.

– Luffy... – Sussurrara ela. Por alguma razão, pronunciar aquele nome a trazia confiança e tranquilidade, mesmo a aparência dele demonstrando o oposto – não possuía muito músculos e aparentemente, pouco ligava para os problemas, parecia realmente ser um inútil e mesmo assim, algo a alertava, algo dizia para não julgá-lo dessa forma.

A ruiva aproximou-se a passos firmes e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cabeça dele, o encarava fixamente, procurava obter mais memórias, mais momentos passados com ele, qualquer coisa! E por mais que tentasse... nada surgia. Nami deitou-se ao lado do mesmo e ficou a observar o céu, desejando que ele acordasse logo: _definitivamente_ não era seguro ficar ali.

– O céu... Ele está claro. E ainda sim, parece que uma chuva pouco duradoura está para vir... – Após algum tempo, ela sentiu uma pequena gota cair sobre sua face, deixando-a surpresa por estar correta.

Com esse clima agradável e o ronco suave do rapaz ao seu lado, acabara dormindo, ignorando os chuviscos. E enquanto ela descansava, o lugar onde havia abandonado com toda a sua força, planejava algo terrível para tê-la de volta.

– Vossa alteza – Dissera calmamente um dos serviçais – Ele chegou – O Rei olhara para o relógio e rira:

– Um homem pontual. Gosto disso – Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem 15 horas e por incrível que pareça, a pessoa tanto esperada pelo Rei não havia atrasado nem adiantado sequer um minuto – Apenas deixe-o entrar.

O assistente curvara-se e deixara a sala, indo atrás do convidado.

– Senh... – Os olhos do mesmo se arregalaram ao notar que o homem não estava mais na porta de entrada – E agora, como faço? Arlong irá me matar! – O serviçal começara a correr e a comunicar todos os trabalhadores encontrados no corredor sobre o sumiço do convidado do Rei – e todos tiveram a mesma reação: correr como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Todos naquele castelo encontravam-se desesperados, exceto um homem de cabelos verdes, que caminhava com toda a calma entre as portas e caminhos existentes dentro daquele local:

– Hmm... Acho que já passei por aqui – Coçava a cabeça e observava atentamente os detalhes do quarto – Não pode ser... Eles devem ter dois quartos iguais. Tsc... Mania estranha de rico – Voltou a caminhar enquanto dava pequenos goles no sakê que trouxera consigo e que no momento, era a única coisa boa. Além de amenizar suas constantes e irritantes dores de cabeça.

Roronoa Zoro havia acordado faz bastante tempo. E havia ficado surpreso ao ser sacudido por uma velhinha desesperada, gritando algo como: por favor, nos ajude! Meu filho... Ela não conseguira terminar a frase: muitas lágrimas lhe invadiram o rosto e soluços exagerados saíam pela sua boca. Entretanto, não era preciso terminá-la, Zoro sabia do que se tratava.

– Chorar não adiantará nada – Ele abriu espaço entre ele e aquela idosa e se levantou – Você... Eu não sei quem você é, muito menos o seu filho. Mas, mulheres chorando me irritam. Então, fale logo do que você precisa e eu trarei – Ela passou a enxugar as lágrimas e respirou calmamente, conseguindo ficar um pouco tranquila.

– Preciso de muito dinheiro para comprar os medicamentos. E o único que possui riquezas por aqui... é o Rei! – Ela pareceu decepcionada. E era impossível não ficar: a cidade estava um caos, pessoas morrendo por falta de comida ou cuidados médicos, crianças vivendo uma complicada infância e os pais delas, nada podem fazer para mudar a situação, deixando tudo ainda mais difícil.

– Entendo... – Zoro ficou pensativo e logo perguntou:

– E onde esse Rei está? – A senhora apontara para o lado direito e ele agradecera confiante – Ótimo, é para lá que vou – A idosa soltara um breve riso e balançara a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se não houvesse maneira alguma de chegar lá.

– Não é bem assim, meu jovem – Ela olhara com profunda tristeza para a direção do palácio – Ele não aceita a entrada de qualquer um – Um sorriso sarcástico tomou conta do Zoro:

– Acontece, minha senhora, que eu não sou qualquer um – Ele colocou a mão sobre suas espadas e com um orgulho profundo, disse:

– Eu sou Roronoa Zoro, o caçador de piratas! – Ela apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e o encarou:

– Acontece, meu jovem – ela fez questão de enfatizar o jovem, demonstrando que não havia gostado de ser chamada de senhora – que não é um pirata que você irá caçar. E sim um Rei. Um poderoso Rei – Ele passou a pensar se realmente deveria ajudar alguém tão estraga prazeres como ela – De qualquer forma, você precisa combinar um horário para entrar lá. Nem sempre Arlong está presente. Para isso, basta chegar até o palácio e falar com um dos guardas da porta da frente. Eles irão comunicar o Rei e te passar o horário do encontro – Zoro não sabia por quais razões a estava ajudando. Não a conhecia e nem era um problema dele. Mas, parecia tão desesperada. E também, ele não possuía nada para fazer, mesmo achando muito estranho o fato de não se lembrar de ter estado num lugar como esse.

Essa conversa e essa senhora, elas pareciam as suas primeiras lembranças do local e praticamente da vida toda dele. E por alguma razão, ele se lembrava claramente de alguém o chamando de caçador de piratas. E nessa época, ele estava bem diferente de agora: menos musculoso e pelo visto, menos forte. De qualquer maneira, iria ajudá-la e esperava conseguir se lembrar das coisas aos poucos. Talvez ele tivesse bebido muito no dia anterior. Ou talvez tenha batido a cabeça em algum lugar. Mas, ele sabia: as lembranças ainda estavam lá, perambulando em algum lugar da sua mente.

– Não sabia disso... Bom, certo! Logo estarei de volta! – A idosa acenou e o desejou boa sorte. E antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, lá estava ele, errando o caminho, fazendo a velha colocar a mão sobre a testa e pensar se ela havia feito o pedido para a pessoa certa e berrando logo em seguida:

– O castelo fica para o outro lado! – O rosto do homem adquiriu um tom vermelho e ele passou a andar pela direção correta – Sabe, acho que é melhor eu acompanhá-lo! – Ele não admitiria que realmente parecia ser ruim com aquela coisa de seguir o caminho, então apenas assentiu e continuou andando, sem olhar para trás.

– Sabe, você é um bom rapaz – Dissera calmamente a senhora, sem perceber que ele tampara os ouvidos, sem querer ouvir tais elogios.

E foi assim que ele parara num lugar tão elegante e grandioso como aquele. Infelizmente, a velha idiota que o perturbara durante todo o caminho não pode entrar. Dessa forma, ele acabara se perdendo dentro do castelo, o que não era muito complicado de acontecer. E sim, ele deveria ter ficado apenas parado na sala de entrada. Contudo, os objetos valiosos chamaram a atenção do espadachim e antes que pudesse perceber, lá estava ele... Se perdendo em linha reta.

– Encontrei! – Gritara um dos empregados – Senhor, por favor, me acompanhe! O Rei está a sua espera! – Antes que pudesse responder, o trabalhador o agarrou pelo braço e o levara até a sala do Rei, deixando-o ali apenas.

– Por favor, sente-se – Uma voz grossa dissera e Zoro não questionou. Realmente estava cansado de ficar de pé – E então, o que o trouxe aqui? – Arlong já sabia a resposta.

– Dinheiro – Ele suspirou e prosseguiu – Mas, eu imagino que com alguém como você, tudo tem um preço, não é? – Finalmente o Rei havia encontrado alguém capaz de falar sobre negócios.

– Certamente, meu caro – Roronoa não havia visto o rosto dele ainda, o mesmo estava sentado de costas e com as pernas apoiadas sobre um pequeno banco a sua frente. Eram pernas extremamente longas e fortes – Sabe, sempre considerei os humanos extremamente fracos e sempre pensei: se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo – Havia uma enorme convicção na voz dele – Contudo, um Rei não pode simplesmente sair do seu aposento e ir praticar crueldades, sabe? Por isso contrato pessoas para trabalharem para mim – Zoro já havia entendido onde aquela conversa ia chegar, por isso fez questão de acabar com toda aquela enrolação:

– Que tipo de trabalho... Você quer que eu realize para obter o meu prêmio? – Ele finalmente havia se virado. Porém, estava sentado numa parte escura da sala, podendo ver apenas a silhueta do mesmo, podendo verificar que os braços eram igualmente fortes e seu nariz era pontiagudo.

– Hoje uma princesa fugiu, deixando a Rainha extremamente preocupada, sabe? – Ele entrelaçara as mãos e apoiara o rosto sobre elas – E segundo meus guardas, um garoto qualquer a raptou. Gostaria de tê-la de volta, de preferência viva. Mas, se tiver que matar alguém para obtê-la, fique à vontade – O Rei fitava as espadas do homem à sua frente – Essas espadas... Já devem ter cortado muita coisa não? – O Rei se levantou e aproximou-se cada vez mais do espadachim, sua aparência sendo revelada aos poucos.

– Sim, provavelmente muito sangue já deve ter sido derramado por elas – Zoro sorria, confiante – Bem, sendo assim – Ele se levantou e andou até Arlong – Eu acei... – Finalmente o rosto dele havia sido revelado e ele se lembrara apenas de ter acertado um homem com aparência esquisita, provavelmente algum parente – um determinado polvo que como ele, utilizava espadas. Aquilo o fez ficar com o pé atrás. É verdade... Arlong realmente não era gentil. Todavia, a lembrança de ter lutado com um dos dele, mostra claramente que os dois já foram inimigos. E aliar-se a ele, provavelmente seria um erro.

– Você acei...? – Zoro acordou de seus devaneios e fixou o olhar no mesmo, pensando se seria realmente o ideal a se fazer. Pensou mais um pouco e finalmente estendeu a mão para o homem à sua frente:

– Aceito trabalhar para você. Mas, de quanto exatamente estamos falando? – Com uma das mãos livres - a outra já fechava o acordo, cumprimentando o mais novo ajudante dele – mostrou o número cinco e depois o número zero, indicando a quantia de 50.000 bérries, deixando o espadachim impressionado com o valor, não conseguindo conter um sorriso de satisfação.

– Bem-vindo! – Arlong jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada extremamente alta – Já pode começar a trabalhar, se assim desejar. E eu diria para ser rápido: meus guardas estão pendurando imagens de procurados por toda a cidade e floresta – Roronoa não ficou surpreso ao ouvir isso. É claro que um homem como aquele faria algo do tipo. E por mais que houvesse mais pessoas procurando pela princesa, ela agora era sua presa. E somente ele a encontraria. Somente ele.

O espadachim deu de ombros e deixou o recinto, acompanhado por dois seguranças – eles não eram estranhos como o Rei, eram pessoas normais. Provavelmente ele achava que os seres da sua espécie deveriam ter um trabalho mais digno – que o mostrou a saída. Ele esperava encontrar a idosa do lado de fora. Não a achou. E isso o preocupou de certa forma. Mas, é verdade, eles não haviam combinado de se verem depois. Enfim, ele cuidaria disso depois. Agora, possuía um trabalho importante para ser realizado e não importava quanto sangue fosse necessário, ele traria a princesa de volta.

– Tsc... Só mesmo uma idiota para fugir de um lugar bom como esse – Com uma enorme determinação e sede de matar, o homem adentrou a floresta.

Um, dois, três animais... Quantos fossem necessários... Ele abateria todos e alcançaria seu objetivo.

"Bom rapaz?", ele pensara ao se lembrar do que a idosa havia dito, "isso porque ela nunca me viu utilizando espadas".


	5. Memories

Já era noite quando uma ruiva abriu finalmente os olhos, se deparando com um céu completamente estrelado e o sorriso contagiante de um jovem moreno, que a fitava de longe.

– O-onde estamos? – Ela olhou para o pulso e ao invés de encontrar um relógio, mirava uma bússola estranha. Uma bússola apontando para lugar algum, ficando ainda mais confusa.

– Continuamos no lugar onde caímos – Ele inflou as bochechas e fez bico, olhando-a desconfiado – Nami... Preciso te confessar algo! – O moreno se aproximou com uma expressão séria no rosto, estava tão perto dela, da boca dela... Já imaginava onde aquilo poderia levar. E por mais que desejasse se afastar do homem à sua frente, a vontade de estar perto do mesmo era maior. E ela mal imaginava o por quê.

A mulher fechara os olhos e ao invés de sentir os lábios dele nos dela, ficara arrepiada ao ouvir um sussurro perto dos ouvidos, a voz suave e calma dele despertando uma sensação boa, gostosa de sentir, ainda mais quando o nome da ruiva era pronunciado por ele:

– Nami... – Ainda de olhos fechados, ela assentira – Você estava roncando! – Não demorou muito para o rosto dela ficar um tanto quanto vermelho, e mais rápido ainda que a vergonha fora o aparecimento do olho roxo e do galo que o moreno adquirira, mesmo sem compreender a razão.

– Da próxima vez guarde suas confissões para você, IDIOTA! – O garoto bufou e virou o rosto para o outro lado enquanto acariciava a cabeça, tentando diminuir a dor – Garotas não precisam ouvir esse tipo de coisa... – Luffy deu de ombros e tirou do bolso um pedaço de coxinha:

– Guardei para você... – Nami ficou meio desconcertada por ter batido nele daquela maneira, pensou em recusar inclusive, ainda mais por estar dentro do bolso do cara que acabara de conhecer, porém, a fome era maior. E morder um pequeno pedaço não faria mal, faria?

Quando notara, antes que pudesse pensar melhor no assunto, já estava mordiscando um pequeno pedaço e agradecendo pela oferta, tentando não observá-lo. Apesar dele fazer muito isso: ficar observando a navegadora com um sorriso enorme na face.

– Eu me lembro de você – Aquilo a fizera finalmente prestar atenção nele – Nami, a navegadora... – Ele puxou o chapéu para baixo, tampando o rosto – Somos nakamas, não é?

– Luffy... – Ela o abraçou e foi a primeira vez que se sentiu em casa, como se alguma coisa realmente fizesse sentido naquele lugar onde ela acordara perdida e sem noção de nada – Sim, nós somos!

– Hãa? – Luffy e Nami olharam para trás, não conseguindo ver a aparência da pessoa parada atrás deles – Não me vai dizer que fugiu por causa de um amor platônico! – Mais uma vez, Nami enrubesceu, desfazendo o abraço rapidamente.

– Não é isso! – Esbravejou a jovem - Francamente... Só encontro idiotas! – Ela se levantou com tudo e o encarou furiosa:

– Afinal de contas, quem é você?!

Ninguém falou nada.

Um tilintar de espadas foi escutado, Nami recuara como que por instinto.

– Quem eu sou? – Uma risada debochada foi ouvida – Simplesmente o seu maior pesadelo.

Em frente à casa onde os mugiwara dormiam profundamente em seus respectivos quartos, uma velha de cabelos brancos preso num coque e vestindo uma blusa de manga e bermuda surrada permanecia de pé, sorrindo vitoriosamente:

– Pensei que seria mais difícil... – Ela se pôs a andar e após muito caminhar vagarosamente, alcançou o destino desejado: Sunny Go, onde um Ciborgue muito conhecido descansava, entediado.

– Alô? – A velha gritara a fim de chamar a atenção dele. Nada – Franky! – Falara ainda mais alto, dessa vez, obtendo resposta:

– Como sabe o meu nome? – A miúda senhora deixou um riso escapar.

– Encontrei os seus companheiros! – Ele abaixara os óculos de sol dele, revelando um olhar desconfiado e fazendo sinal para a velha prosseguir – Uma garota ruiva e outra morena, as conhece?

– Nami e Robin! – Ele descera do navio e cumprimentou a mulher – Desculpe por antes, todo cuidado é pouco para um pirata! - Os dois riram e a desconhecida concordou – Aé, seu nome é...?

– Verdade! Devo ter deixado os bons modos em casa! Muito prazer, meu nome é Haruka! – Ela deu às costas e continuou num tom mais sério:

– Poderia me acompanhar?

– Mas e o navio?

– Deixe-o, não existe ninguém nessa ilha. Apenas eu e o seu bando.

– Hm? Assim como nós, alguém pode aparecer a qualquer momento! E foram as ordens do capi... – A senhora o interrompeu bruscamente:

– Eu os chamei aqui! – Ela o encarou com um olhar severo - Estava esperando por vocês!

– Do que você está falando? – A mulher não respondera e os dois permaneceram quietos por algum tempo, até ela oferecer algo:

– Você está com fome? Vamos comer! – Ele coçara a cabeça, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo – Preparei um peixe delicioso! – O ciborgue a olhara de cima abaixo e pensou se a idade estava causando problemas àquela senhora, ficando um tanto constrangido em negar o convite dela. E sinceramente, o lugar realmente estava vazio.

Franky deu de ombros e a seguiu, ainda preocupado com o Sunny: prometeu a si mesmo que voltaria logo.

_"Tolos... Tão fáceis de serem manipulados"_

No momento, os dois se localizavam no local onde antes fora realizado um precioso e delicioso banquete com a tripulação dos chapéu-de-palha. Uma refeição realizada especialmente para eles.

E agora, Haruka procurava por algum petisco interessante para oferecer, enquanto Franky permanecia sentado num banquinho qualquer, não conseguindo disfarçar a tensão e desconfiança existentes.

– Onde estão os outros?

– Estão dormindo naquela pequena casa – Apontara sem olhar para ele – Pode verificar se quiser. – O ciborgue negou com a cabeça (ela não viu o sinal, então ele disse um audível não). Resolvera confiar na idosa, pelo menos por agora.

– Sabe... – Ela pigarreou – Eu ia fingir ter um problema sério na mente. Algo capaz de me fazer reagir como naquela hora quando gritei com você. Mas, não será necessário – Ela voltou com um salgadinho em mãos e um ar de tranquilidade, tornando as suspeitas de Franky reais.

– O que pret... – O tom de voz do ciborgue aumentara. Contudo, Haruka o interrompera enfiando um punhado de batatas assadas na boca do Franky – Apenas me escute! Eu revelarei tudo, detalhe por detalhe! – Ele mastigou as batatinhas gerando um barulho irritante e se aquietou, dando ouvidos a idosa – Seus amigos... Se eles forem acordados por alguém de fora, morrem!

Franky voltou a se levantar e tirou os óculos do rosto, estava extremamente sério e com raiva:

– HÃ?! Explique isso direito velhota! Já não estou gostando mais das suas brincadeiras e realmente não me importo se você é uma idosa, mexeu com meus amigos, mexeu comigo! EXPLIQUE ISSO AGORA! – Haruka rira da reação do homem:

– Acalme-se, caso minha intenção fosse matá-los, já teria feito – Franky arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e esperou por mais explicações – A questão é: eu odeio piratas! – Um sorriso vazio e um olhar sombrio apareceram no rosto dela, eriçando os pelos do Franky – No início, eu os matava. Mas, não tinha graça... Então pensei num jeito de torturá-los!

– Haruka-san – Ela o mirou, podendo perceber lágrimas escapando dos olhos dele e braços se preparando para um caloroso abraço – Sei como se sente! Piratas são realmente horríveis! Eu mesmo não os suportava... – Franky se recompôs e dessa vez um brilhante sorriso surgia, junto com a mão dele mostrando um joinha – Até conhecer o Luffy! – As risadas jocosas foram mais altas e mais demoradas dessa vez:

– Piratas são piratas! Eu sinto muito, mas ou você foi enganado ou manipularam você! – Haruka se afastara do ciborgue, o mirava com uma reprovação enorme – E também, não preciso da sua compaixão ou pena, sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha, desde aquele dia eu... Aprendi a não confiar em ninguém – Um vento suave soprara, trazendo a dor daqueles dias à tona, trazendo novamente aquelas malditas lembranças.

Haruka colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça e começou a balançá-la com os olhos fechados, como se querendo espantar todas as coisas ruins que a assombravam dia e noite.

– Eu aprendi também – Ela se ajoelhou e permaneceu ali, sofrendo sozinha – Que a melhor forma de se vingar é através dos sonhos e lembranças! Demorei para aprender e agora... Agora ninguém pode me parar!

– Tortura psicológica em outras palavras. – Ela assentiu vagarosamente – Pensando bem, você me contou tudo isso e nem me fez dormir. Por quê?

– Uma pequena falha. Nada mais do que isso.

– Nami! – O homem borracha se levantou após chamá-la, o rosto virado para o chão e os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo dele – Você quer voltar para o castelo? – A garota negara com todas as suas forças. Definitivamente era tudo o que ela não queria – Afaste-se então... – Ela o fitou, ansiosa. E se perguntava da onde vinha toda essa fúria e confiança dele. Porém, não pensou duas vezes: fez o que o moreno pediu e quando olhou para frente, só pode ver uma camisa vermelha e pegar rapidamente o chapéu que ele jogara em sua direção:

– Cuide bem dele! É importante para mim! – Ele colocou os dois braços na frente do corpo e envolveu a mão que estava fechada com a outra aberta, estalando os dedos e sorrindo – Pode vir!

– Hm? – O espadachim colocou as espadas em modo de defesa – Uma luta? O esmagarei como um inseto! – "não", Nami pensou. A determinação e a confiança vinham dos dois lados, com a mesma medida, deixando-a admirada.

– Veremos! Por enquanto, você só soube falar! – A cabeça dele se esticou e Zoro levou um susto, sendo pego desprevenido e quase baixando a guarda. Caso não fosse o seu reflexo, já teria levado o primeiro golpe.

– Maldito! Quem é você, afinal? – Luffy dera uma gargalhada e o olhar dele ganhara um enorme brilho:

– Meu nome é Monkey D. Luffy! E eu serei o rei dos piratas!


End file.
